1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas-discharge lamp base with igniting device of the type known from WO 00/59269 (D1).
2. Description of the Background Art
In the case of the known gas-discharge lamp base, the voltage supply and the igniting device for the lamp, and consequently a voltage of about 30 kV, have been successfully “accommodated” in a space of about 4×4×3 cm. However, the known lamp base is quite complicated in the way in which it is constructed and produced, since most of its components cannot be fitted automatically. Therefore, considerable manual work is necessary.